


Thinning My Patience

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Flirting, Smut, Teasing, meddlesome avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Hi! I want to ask a Bucky/reader in which Bucky had started a relationship with the reader and he had just been icorporate to the Avengers tower, and they dont trust him, so the avengers are always spying them, in orde to not let them have sex but one day Bucky lock himself with the reader in a oom, an had sex, and the avengers are mad, and smut, and I will love you if yiou write this <3 KissesssssOriginally posted: May 21st, 2016





	Thinning My Patience

Adrenaline coursed through your veins as you and Bucky were alone in a hallway. You were completely breathless as Bucky pressed you against the wall, kissing the living daylights out of you. Standing on your tiptoes, you grabbed the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Bucky groaned in response, having wanted this for a long time now. Your hand ran through his hair, your fingers getting stuck in the tangles of his hair.

He roughly grinded his hips on yours, making you release a wanting moan. You tightened your grip on Bucky’s hair and teasingly pulled on it, making him release an animalistic growl that went straight to your core.

Bucky released your lips from the violent kiss and kissed his way down to the neck. You tilted your head to give him more access. He laid open-mouthed kisses as his metal hand caressed your curves, slowly traveling where you needed him most.

Right before he got there, you heard someone clear their throat, his and yours actions stopping immediately. You rolled your eyes to an extent where it was almost painful. This wasn’t the first time you and Bucky were interrupted by the others. That’s why you guys were pushing for a quickie in the hallway. It was almost if the Avengers were trying to cockblock you two.

You took in a deep breath, trying not to get even more frustrated than you already were. Your eyes shot to Natasha who was standing at the end of the hallway with a knowing smirk.

“Yes, Natasha,” you said, pulling away from Bucky’s embrace.

“You’re training session with me in five minutes,” she stated flatly, crossing her arms in front of her.

“And I’ll be there in 5 minutes,” you explained, glancing at Bucky to see him frustrated beyond all belief.

“Really?” she said with a smile. “That’s all it takes? 5 minutes?”

You groaned in annoyance, face palming before rubbing down your face. “You see… I wouldn’t know Natasha, now would I?”

The corner of Natasha’s lips quirked up for a split second, but you still noticed and narrowed your eyes at her.

“Fine,” you said, quickly turning towards Bucky to press a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go Nat.”

You followed Nat down the hallway, but not before turning and mouthing ‘Sorry’ to Bucky. You sped up your steps to catch up to her and noticed a certain smile on her lips. It wasn’t her usual smirk. It was almost like an accomplished smile, making you suspicious of her true intentions.

* * *

The team was in the common room, leaving you in the kitchen doing the dishes. You volunteered as you found relaxation from doing the chore, the only anxiety coming from dropping one of Tony’s plates due to the slippery soap water.

You unconsciously hummed a mindless tune as you soaked the numerous plates and utensils. Chills ran down your spine when you felt metallic fingers push your hair off your shoulder, exposing your neck. You dropped the plate back into the tub, feeling open-mouthed kisses on your neck.

“Bucky,” you hissed, grabbing the plate from the tub again. You tried to return the dishes in front of you, expressing your disinterest in Bucky’s timing. “They’re in the other room.”

“I don’t care,” he said between his kisses, placing his hands on your hips. The heat from his mouth immediately turning cool as the cold air hit your skin, sending goosebumps down your arms. “They interrupted enough times.”

“In the kitchen?” you reprimanded in the unamused voice. Though your actions said other wise as you were aimlessly scrubbing an already clean dish, forgetting your task at hand.

Bucky’s lips lifted from the skin on your neck, a whimper almost leaving your lips before you caught yourself. “Nope,” he whispered breathlessly in your ear, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Your hand halted to a complete stop at his answer. “I got the code that overrides FRIDAY. I can lock us into my entire floor.“

Your body was at a complete standstill as you weighed your answers, not noticing that you were holding in your breath. It was as if someone pressed the play button on the remote for your hand dropped the plate back into the tub and your body turned to face his all in one second. “Fuck it,” you said through gritted teeth before slamming your lips onto his.

His hands immediately traveled down your waist to your lower thigh, lifting it to hips height of his waist. Getting the signal, you jumped up to wrap your legs around his hips.

Bucky walked to the elevator with you on his waist, groaning when you rolled your hips into his. The elevator doors opened, and Bucky stepped inside, his hand feeling his way to the button to his floor. The force from his metal arm almost broke the button. You laughed at his determination though it was smothered with his lips on yours. He pushed you against the elevator walls, using it as support to hold you upright. You moaned as his right arm unhook around your thigh, his left arm holding you up with ease.

His hand went straight down your jean shorts, under your underwear. Your head flew back with a gasp as you felt his fingers tease his folds. You didn’t know how wet you were until he dipped his finger inside your core and smeared your folds with your own arousal. Bucky was obviously not planning on any foreplay, wanting to get straight to the main event. But then again, so were you. You guys have waited long enough. Your legs trembled in want, as he continued to tease your folds. You grinded your hips into his hand, needing more friction than he was giving.

Your action was cut short as the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to his floor. He removed his hand from your shorts, making you whimper at lost of contact. Bucky smirked at the noises coming out of your pretty, little lips. He walked out of the lift to the control screen on his floor, his metal arm still supporting you on his hips.

Your eyes wantingly followed the hand that was pressed against your core not a minute ago. He wiped your arousal off his fingers on his jeans, making you moan and your panties even more drenched. Your head snapped back up to see his neck fully exposed to your availability. You laid sloppy kisses on his neck as he punched the override code. You clenched your legs together to reach up and wrap your hand around the back of his neck, your lips meeting his.

His arm wrapped around your leg again as he walked to his bedroom door. Bucky kicked the door open and laid you on the bed, his body pressed against yours.

“Bucky,” you moaned as his hips grinded into yours. The friction from your jean shorts on your clit made your eyes roll back.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Bucky pulled back and threw off his shirt before unzipping his jeans. You followed in suit as you took off your shirt and shrugged off your jean shorts, leaving you in your matching underwear and bra. Bucky’s mouth was ajar, as he shoved his jeans off his legs. He kicked off his jeans and socks before leaning back down to have his lips meet yours.

“So beautiful,” he stated, his hands cupping your breasts. His hands traveled down to your back to unclasp your bra. He threw your bra somewhere in the room as his eyes were glued to your chest. You involuntarily felt self-conscious and started to raise your arms to cover yourself. Bucky was about to stop you, but his actions were cut short.

“Steve Rogers is requesting access to your floor, Mr. Barnes,” FRIDAY interrupted.

“Access denied,” Bucky stated through gritted teeth. He turned back to you before removing your hands from your chest and taking a nipple between his lips.

Your back arched from the bed from the sensation, as he teasingly flicked his tongue back and forth.

His right hand fondled your other breast as his metal arm pushed off his boxers. You blushed at the size of his member. His throbbing cock rested on his thigh, no longer confined in his restricting clothes.

His mouth moved to your right breast, making your left nipple peak from the exposure of the cold air. Both of this hands slowly pulled your underwear down your legs, reassuring that he had your consent. Once your underwear was untangled from your feet, Bucky threw your underwear off the bed, leaving both of you naked.

He moved to lean on his elbows for support, before grabbing his cock and teasing your entrance with his tip. He looked back up to you to see if there was any sign of hesitance. With blushed cheeks, you gave him a nod of approval and a smile. That was all he needed before slamming his cock into you.

You both groaned at the sensation. Bucky stayed still, letting you adjust to his size. When you were ready, you rolled your hips into his giving him the go ahead.

Bucky started moving his hips, setting a steady pace. The sounds of skin hitting skin joined the chorus of loud moans emitting from your lips. You were already at the tip of your orgasm, so when Bucky rubbed your bundle of nerves, you came crashing down. The sensation was almost too much for you as your vision faded out and your heart pounded rapidly.

Your walls clenched around Bucky’s cock, bringing him to his own orgasm. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, his thrusts becoming sloppy. You two stayed like that as you guys came down your highs.

* * *

The next morning, Bucky and you walked into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting around and talking. All conversations came to an end when they saw you two entered.

“Uhhh,” you said, pouring yourself a mug of coffee. “Morning guys.” When you were met with no response, you looked up to see they all had perturbed expressions on their faces.

“Why do you all look so angry?” Bucky asked breaking the silence, grabbing a cup for himself.

“You know damn well why, Barnes,” Natasha quipped with narrowed eyes.

“You do know that these walls are thin,” Clint stated flatly.

At first you didn’t know what they were implying, but you couldn’t help the blush that had raised to your cheeks when you saw the knowing look on Sam’s face.

“So what?” Bucky said, taking a sip from his mug.

“So, what if something went wrong?” Rhodey explained.

“Like premature emaculation?” Bucky joked, not helping the situation at all.

“No,” Steve answered. “What if you hurt Y/N? What if you had an episode?”

“So you do admit that you guys have been cockblocking us?” you pointed out.

When you were met with silence again, you knew your answer. The audacity these people had, but then again, they were looking out what’s best for you. They were your family, who did the weirdest things for you. 

“Whatever. Either way, you guys are paying for my therapy sessions,” Tony added before returning to his food. By the end of the week, Tony replaced all the walls with soundproof ones, giving you and Bucky even more the reason to continue your actions with the disapproval of others.


End file.
